Donald Harris
' Donald Harris' is the main antagonist of 28 Weeks Later, he is played by Scottish actor Robert Carlyle, who is famous for playing villains. In the Original Outbreak He is a survivor of the Rage Virus and has escaped the Infected who are destroying Britain. Him and his wife Alice get together with other survivors in a cottage outside London, near Sandford, but when the village of Sandford is Infected and the Infected run downriver towards them, the cottage is attacked and Donald, after looking for Alice, finds her in the bedroom and locks himself in the bathroom. The Infected run in, looking for him, but when he shuts himself in the bathroom, Donald cowardly leaves his wife and runs off by jumping out the window. He escapes hordes of Infected and escapes to an American military base in London. Caretaker of the New London In the 28 weeks that follow, all the Infected die, and Donald is rebuilding the country with the Army. He is full of guilt about Alice, but convinces himself that she died, and there was nothing he could do, because he saw the Infected bite her. But when his kids, Andy and Tammy, come back to Britain along with other survivors, they go back to his old house in London, after Donald told them a false story of Alice dying. Andy actually finds Alice, and the Army bring her back to the safe zone. The Army find that Alice is Infected with Rage and is actually a Carrier because she is not psychotic like other Infected. So seeing that she can Infect other humans the Army quarantine her, but Donald, as caretaker, breaks in, using his ID card, and then visits Alice, apologizing, and kissing her. She unintentionally Infects him with Rage, and, after a long, drawn-out Infection, Donald now becomes a very hostile, supremely intelligent Infected, and gouges out Alice's eyes in a gruesome scene. He eviscerates her and exits the room, displaying he is more intelligent than other Infected because he uses his ID card to leave. Donald then begins a murder-spree through the zone, killing and Infecting soldiers. The Army realize the virus is back, and begin their preparation, putting citizens into a safe room and blacking out the building. As an Infected But Donald breaks in, and he Infects one man, who goes onto Infect others. Donald looks on in glee as he watches the Rage spread. But Andy, his son, realizes that his father is now evil, and he manages to escape, along with his sister. Donald follows the Infected out onto the streets of London and run through the city. He spies on Andy as the survivors escape, but doesn't attack. Later, when his kids are in the Underground, Donald bursts in and viciously beats a night-vision camera onto Dr Scarlett, killing her, and then he meets his son Andy. Donald beats Andy onto the floor and drools blood on him, trying to Infect him, but this doesn't work, because of Andy's eyes which aren't the same colour. Donald is alerted by Tammy's shout, and she shoots him after a moment hesitation. Donald doesn't let the bullet dissuade him and runs at her, but she finally shoots him in the chest and he falls down dead. ' ' Category:Zombies Category:Humans Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Horror Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Jerks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Grey Zone Category:Monsters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Killjoy Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Abusers Category:In love villains